


Never Make Leader-san Angry

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Caged/Confined, Cages, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita wakes up and realises that he slept through an entire interview. Kai is not going to be pleased...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LiveJournal (link in bio).
> 
> Written for the Confined/Caged square on my kink bingo card. (2014)

Reita knew he had screwed up when he glanced at his alarm clock. It was 2 o'clock in the evening, and he was at least five hours late for the meeting he was supposed to attend to today. Supposed to being the key word. There was absolutely no point in going now. The meeting would be over in less than an hour, if it wasn't already.

He groaned and buried his head in his pillow. Maybe he shouldn't have been up all night, but he was getting addicted to twitter. All thanks to Ruki. Him and his bright ideas. “Make a twitter,” he said. “It'll be fun,” he said. Yes, very, and Kai chewing his head off for missing the meeting was definitely going to be fun.

Speak of the fucking devil. Hearing the vibrations of his phone receiving a message, Reita lifted his head and glanced over to the nightstand. He had a text from Kai. He didn't really want to check it, but he knew he would just be in even more trouble if he didn't, so he grudgingly sat up and wiped the sleepiness out of his eyes.

Grabbing his phone and unlocking it, Reita winced at the angry tone evident in Kai's message. He skimmed through the first part, all the blah blah about the importance of being on time, about how they were in the middle of a very hectic period and he needed to do his duty to the band, and skipped right to the end.

_Something needs to be done about this. I expect you at my doorstep in an hour._

Well that wasn't cryptic at all. Reita read through the text again, more thoroughly this time, but Kai hadn't left any hints as to what this “something” was. He was probably just going to have to wait and see. Until then, a shower sounded like a good idea.

An hour later, Reita was knocking on Kai's door. He hadn't messaged him back and said he was coming, but Kai hadn't exactly worded it like a suggestion, either. When he said he “expected” him there, Reita just assumed he was, well, expecting him.

The door flew open, and Reita jumped back in shock. Kai was looking very agitated, and Reita bowed his head, mumbling a greeting as he stepped past Kai and into his apartment. He took off his shoes while Kai locked the door behind him, the silence more than a little unnerving. He hadn't expected Kai to be mad. Kai wasn't the type to get mad. Disappointed, yes. Strict, when needed. But mad? That wasn't typically Kai.

Reita froze in his spot as he entered the living room. No way. “Uh, Kai?” Right next to the couch stood a low metal cage, sturdier than a regular dog cage, and about the same width as Kai's couch. 

Kai looked completely unaffected, as if a cage in his living room was an entirely normal thing, tilting his head at Reita. “Yes?”

“What-” Reita didn't get to finish his sentence, because before he had time to react, Kai had grabbed his hair and tilted his head back, leaning forward to bite down on Reita's neck harshly.

“Pick a safeword.”

Reita stopped struggling as soon as Kai said that. At first he had been clueless as to what was going on, but now he understood. Kai was going to punish him for missing the interview, and that cage most likely had something to do with it. “Bird,” he whispered, feeling Kai hum against his throat.

“Good. Now kneel.” Almost by reflex, Reita dropped to his knees, blushing as Kai chuckled. “Good boy.” Kai walked over to the cage, sitting down on the edge of it and giving Reita a disappointed look. “I'm sure you know why I'm mad at you. I don't want to hear your excuses, so save them. Now, are you going to take your punishment like a responsible adult?”

Reita's cheeks were heating up, and he licked his lips. This was definitely taking an interesting turn. “Yes.”

“Good. Remove all your clothes.”

He stripped quickly, folding the clothing and setting it on the floor next to him. He and Kai had had a friends-with-benefits agreement for a while now, so being naked in front of him was definitely not new, but it still felt weird to be kneeling butt naked in front of Kai while he was still clothed. It was a delicious separation of power, making it clear who was in control.

Kai hummed in appreciation when Reita was done, gaze travelling hungrily over his body. “This isn't the first time you have missed a meeting, Rei. Maybe I wouldn't mind if you apologised afterward, or showed some kind of remorse, but you don't. You just sleep all day, then when you notice that you're late, you don't bother coming at all. That's extremely irresponsible of you. You're a part of this band, Reita. I know meetings and paper work aren't your favourite, but it's necessary.”

“I'm sorry,” Reita said and looked down. Kai did have a point.

“I told you to spare your excuses. You see, Reita,” Kai started as he got up and reached into his pocket for a small key, unlocking the door to the cage and pulling it open, “what really pisses me off is that you don't actually give a shit. You stay up until four, five, six am, and you know you're going to be exhausted when you wake up again. I'm not sure if you even set an alarm. You probably just think 'fuck it' and go to sleep, thinking we'll manage without you.”

The words hit home, and Reita winced at the truth in them. Some days, that was true. If he had to get up in less than four hours and he knew he would be too tired to function properly, he just didn't bother. It was better if he didn't show up at all, right?

“Now I want you to take the consequences of your choice. Since you obviously don't feel guilty enough to prevent it from happening again, I'll just motivate you to not be late next time.” Kai stood up and gestured toward the open cage. “Get in with you.”

Even if he knew it was coming, Reita was still surprised when Kai told him to enter the cage. It barely reached above Kai's knee, and it didn't exactly look comfortable. But when Kai growled impatiently, he bowed his head and crawled inside, wincing as Kai slammed the door shut.

The cage seemed much smaller from the inside. Reita couldn't stretch out his legs, so he was forced to stay on his hands and knees, and even then, his head was butting against the roof. It was by no means comfortable, and he tried for a while to find a better position, but it was futile. The cage was simply too small for him.

Kai crouched down in front of Reita, barely able to contain his grin. “Uncomfortable?” Reita looked away, grumbling, but it only seemed to amuse Kai even more. “Good. Now you can sit there and think about what a mess you got yourself in.”

Feeling his cheeks heating up, Reita tried to hide his blush behind his hair. He felt very exposed like this, naked and unable to cover himself with anything, well aware that Kai could see everything between the metal bars. It didn't get any better when he leaned onto his forearms, shifting his weight over to his elbows. The position forced him to jut his hips up, his ass on full display, and Kai wasn't making it better by giving him a predatory stare. It was humiliating, but oddly arousing, being naked and on all fours.

His heart jumped in his chest as he realised that Kai could do anything right now. He could invite over whoever he wanted right now, and there wasn't a damn thing Reita could do about it. If Kai wanted to throw a house party, he could, and anyone who entered Kai's apartment would be welcome to the view of Reita, completely naked and in such a compromised position. And although that probably should have scared him, Reita trusted Kai. He trusted that Kai wouldn't do anything to jeopardise their friendship, or make Reita genuinely embarrassed.

But what if that was exactly Kai's plan? The idea had been to punish him, right? It wouldn't be a very effective punishment if Reita enjoyed it, and although he wasn't exactly comfortable, he wasn't complaining. It wasn't like he was in excruciating pain, so what was Kai plotting? Would he invite someone over, further humiliating Reita? God, he wouldn't survive the shame if anyone else saw him like this. Especially not if it was someone like Aoi. He'd never let Reita live it down, constantly reminding him, teasing him about it...

And Reita had just moaned, hadn't he? The snort from the couch where Kai was currently seated confirmed it. He was turning himself on just by thinking about it. What if Aoi came over? Or Uruha? Or Ruki? He'd probably laugh and bully Reita for it, and Reita couldn't punch him, couldn't do anything to prevent or stop it, because he was locked up tight and secure. His bandmates would be free to poke him with sticks, laugh at and ridicule him, and there wouldn't be a damn thing he could do about it, he would be utterly helpless, completely at their mercy.

That thought shouldn't be as arousing as it was, Reita decided. He felt something poke at his stomach, and looked between his legs to see that his dick was already erect. His heartrate sped up, and he was pretty sure he could hear himself panting over the roar of his pulse. This wasn't good. As soon as Kai let him out, he was going to see just how turned on Reita was. Would he laugh? It wasn't exactly normal to get hard just by being locked in a cage. As if to justify his own erection, Reita reached down with his right hand to fondle his balls, grunting as he struggled to keep his balance on one arm.

How long had he been locked in now? And how long was he going to stay? When was Kai going to let him out? Sooner? Later? Tomorrow? Was he going to be let out for dinner, or was Kai going to sneak the food into the cage, place it in front of Reita and make him eat it like a dog? Or maybe he'd feed him through the bars, with a spoon. Reita groaned and wrapped his fist loosely around his dick. Maybe he would have to sleep in the cage. How was that even possible? He'd have to lay on his side, curl up into a ball, and even then, the metal bars would probably dig into his back, making it painful to move.

What about when he had to pee? Would he just ask Kai? He really hoped he wouldn't have to do it in the cage, because that would be disgusting. And yet, as he thought that, his thumb swiped over the tip of his cock and he twisted his hand just slightly, groaning as he started to jerk off. The position required some awkward movement, because he was still relying on the strength of his left arm and his knees to keep him up, but he managed.

God, maybe Kai would keep him in the cage for days. Lying in his own filth, acquiring a severe back injury in the process, handicapping him for life. Sleeping, eating, living like a dog, except Kai didn't take him for walks. Or would he? Maybe he'd slap a collar and leash on him and take him outside, making Reita crawl on all fours and pee in a bush. The thought was absurd, but it didn't slow his pace down the slightest, and he felt his balls tighten up to his stomach, his hand moving in a blur over his dick.

Just a little more now. What more could Kai do? Maybe he'd stick his dick between the bars and order Reita to lick, make him arch his back and crane his neck as far as humanly possible to get a taste of Kai's delicious cock. And Reita would beg and whimper, and Kai would come all over his face, and-

Reita moaned loudly as his dick exploded, cum shooting out of his dick and onto the floor of the cage, his hand continuing to stroke mindlessly until he started to ache, the orgasm having exhausted him completely. He slumped to the floor, panting hard, feeling utterly spent and overly sensitive, and before he knew it, he was sleeping soundly.

“Wake up.” Reita slowly raised his head, wincing as his neck ached, and he met Kai's gaze through the bars. Kai smiled softly, unlocking the door, and Reita crawled out cautiously, still groggy and half expecting Kai to pounce on him.

When Kai didn't make a move to push him back inside or anything like that, Reita slowly got up to his feet, groaning as his limbs ached. His joints popped as he stretched every muscle he had, and Kai winced at the sound.

“You've been in there for four and a half hours.”

Reita's brows furrowed, and he stared incredulously at Kai. “Seriously?”

“Yep.” Kai nodded, looking down to the wet stain on Reita's hip and grinning. “Though it doesn't look like it bothered you too much.”

Reita blushed, but he didn't look away, in stead smiling back at Kai. “Yeah. It was an... interesting experience, that's for sure.”

“But that won't do!” Kai pouted. “Now how do I keep you from skipping out on meetings?”

“It's not like I had the time of my life, either!” Reita laughed and stretched his arms above his head. “Besides, I'm sore as hell, and my back hurts like a bitch. I don't want to go back in there.”

“Okay, good, I can work with that. Although next time, I'll make sure you handcuff you to the bars so you can't jerk off. Or maybe I'll put a tiny cage on your cock, keep you from getting hard altogether.” An evil grin spread over Kai's lips, and Reita frowned.

“Fuck. Remind me never to piss you off.”

“Deal.”

“Hey, Kai?”

Kai looked confused for a second. “Yeah?”

“I just remembered, a while ago Uruha was late for practice every day for a week, and now he's more punctual than you. Do you by any chance know anything about that?”

Kai simply continued grinning.


End file.
